Buzzwole
|-|Regular= |-|Shiny= Summary Buzzwole is one of the Ultra Beasts that appeared in the Alola region. It is the Sun counterpart of Pheromosa. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Buzzwole Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: Ultra Beast, UB-02 Absorption, Swollen Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Life Draining, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Fighting, Ground, Bug, Grass, and Dark Type moves. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Canonically fought Tapu Koko on at least even grounds. Ultra Beasts are stated to be a threat to all Pokémon. Threatened Alola to the point where Zygarde saw fit to leave Kalos and come to Alola) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with Tapu Koko) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Its striking strength was stated to be "immeasurable" compared to other Pokémon) Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fire, Fairy, and Psychic Type attacks. Extremely vulnerable to Flying Type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Beast Boost:' The Pokémon boosts its most proficient stat each time it knocks out an opponent. Attacks * Power-Up Punch: '''A powerful punch that powers up Buzzwole's physical strength with each hit. * '''Counter: '''Buzzwole reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * '''Leech Life: The user drains the target's blood. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target. * Dynamic Punch: '''The user punches the target with full, concentrated power. This confuses the target if it hits. * '''Bulk Up: The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack Potency and Durability. * Fell Stinger: Buzzwole stings the opponent. This also boosts its attack if it knocks out the opponent. * Thunder Punch: Buzzwole coats its fist with electricity and then punches the opponent possibly paralyzing them. * Ice Punch: Buzzwole coats its fist with an icy energy and then punches the opponent possibly freezing them. It can also be used to freeze water. * Reversal: Buzzwole physically strikes the opponent. This attack becomes more powerful the lower Buzzwole's health is. * Harden: Buzzwole hardens its body to boost its defense. * Focus Energy: Buzzwole focuses its energy to greatly increase the chance of it dealing critical damage. * Comet Punch: Buzzwole quickly punches the opponent two to five times in a row. * Vital Throw: Buzzwole throws the opponent with great force. It can hardly miss but Buzzwole is almost guarnteed to move second because of it. * Endure: Buzzwole endures any direct hit it is struck with. * Taunt: Buzzwole taunts the opponent preventing them from using any non-offensive moves. * Mega Punch: Buzzwole punches the opponent with extreme force. * Hammer Arm: Buzzwole hammers its arm down onto the opponent. This reduces its speed however. * Lunge: Buzzwole lunges at the opponent. This also reduces their attack. * Superpower: Buzzwole physically strikes the opponent with extreme force. This also lowers its attack and defense however. * Focus Punch: Buzzwole focuses energy into one of its fists before punching the opponent with extreme force. If Buzzwole is directly hit while charging up the attack it will lose focus and the attack will fail. Gallery 1489511656605.jpg 1500450786282.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Element Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Monsters Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Insects Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Bugs Category:Aliens Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4